


Red Rose Rag

by hippieofthesea, Tirnel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Brothels, Burlesque, Dubious Consent, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Prostitution, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippieofthesea/pseuds/hippieofthesea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirnel/pseuds/Tirnel
Summary: William is dragged along to a Burlesque show at a brothel. There he sees he a performance that changes his life.





	Red Rose Rag

**Author's Note:**

> reuploaded cause there was a scene missing. :0

William wasn't even certain he knew the name of the associate whose end to bachelorhood they were celebrating as he was shoved into a limousine and the rest of the men piled in. Then he was ganged into a building with lavish interiors of primarily red. A flush spread over his cheeks as he realized they were in a brothel. The others cajoled his reaction and assured him they were just here for the show, however if he wanted to enlist the service from the ladies, he wouldn't be stopped.

 

They moved into a small auditorium and took their seats. The lights dimmed and the show began. The ladies came on and did their acts, all leading up to the final act: the striptease. William had hid his eyes from the scantily clad ladies the entire time, but when the final act came on stage and the performer began to sing, William couldn't resist a peek and became mesmerized by the presence of this individual. 

 

"Down in the garden where the red roses grow. Oh my, I long to go." Grell stood in centre stage. A back shawl wrapped around her shoulders. She looked out into the crowd meeting William's gaze. She tossed the shawl showing off her bare shoulders. "Pluck me like a flower, cuddle me an hour. Lovie let me learn that Red Rose Rag!" The pull away long skirt she had on revealed thigh high stockings, the skirt only reaching about mid thigh.

 

William watched intently, cheeks burning and cock twitching. What his grandmama would think of him in a place like this, watching this woman gyrate her hips in such a lewd and sensual manner. Just a gentle roll of her shoulder, a bat of her eye, was so lascivious William had to cover his lap his hands to hide his growing erection.

 

"Red leaves are falling in a rosy romance.   
Bees hum, come, now's your chance." She shimmered with the faint glitter on her skin as she removed each glove slowly. Rolling her hips, she moved towards the audience tossing them off. One landing on the bachelor of the evening. The other, landed onto William's lap. A wink and a kiss followed, showing off her slender legs.  "Don't go huntin' possums, mingle with the blossoms in that flowery, bowery dance.”

 

William squeezed his eyes shut, gripping the glove in his hand tightly. “Honestly,” he muttered. Such a disgusting display. He wished he could leave without causing a scene, but getting up during a performance was ill mannered.

 

"Don't go huntin' possums, mingle with the blossoms in that flowery, bowery dance." She turned her back to the men, swinging her hips as the skirt came off, revealing a set of lace panties, completely see-through. They hardly covered her buttocks as she turned to shimmy her shoulders.

 

“Come on, Willy,” said one of his associates, slapping him on the back. “Open your eyes, you're missing everything. And I mean everything.” William squeezed the glove tighter, cursing under his breath. 

 

"Oh, honey moon, shine on in June, and hear me croon this loving tune." Her back turned to the crowd glancing over her shoulder. The lust in her eyes could be read by the men in the audience. The slow rotation on her hips shaking her rear for them.

 

The crowd cheered and whistled, making grasping hands towards her. William peeked out of one of his eyes only to open them both wide at the sight before him. The redhead's butt was perfect in every way.

 

"Trees and breezes crying and sighing it, lovie, let me learn that Red Rose Rag.   
Sweet honey bee, be sweet to me, my heart is free, but here's the key." She kept up the swinging of her hips and butt pulling each string of her corset painfully slow.

 

William's cock throbbed painfully in his pants. He hoped no one else would notice until it went away. Thankfully, his companions were now focused on the redhead in hopes to see some breasts.

 

"Lock up the garden gate, honey you know I'll wait, under the rambler rose tree." The lace strings hanging down, caressing her thighs. She dipped her body down letting the roll focus on her legs and rear. She looked at William again, biting her bottom lip.

 

William was resisting biting his own. He adjusted his glasses and steeled his jaw. The act seemed to be going on a long time.

 

"Pick a pinky petal for your papa's pride.   
Beg a burning blossom for your budding bride. Woo me with, that wonderful wiggle wag." She kept her back turned taking the ends of the corset and letting them see her back. She held it up with one arm, using her free hand to spank herself. The noise echoing from wall to wall.

 

“Let us see!” someone in the crowd shouted. “Take it all off, baby, yeah!”

 

She kept herself bent over holding the corset over her frame. She had it tilted covering her up with her front covered. "Tip to toes to tease me, and to tickle too. Do the dainty dance like Dandy Doodle do. Ring your Rosie round that Red Rose Rag!”

 

William swallowed thickly. This was not how he had planned the evening. He bounced his leg up and down rapidly anxiously, his balls aching terribly.

 

She gave a wink to the stage hand to lower the curtain as she held her note. She held still until the curtain covered her. She lowered the corset to the floor, making sure it matching the end.

 

The crowd applauded and cheered, standing and calling to see more. William took this moment to escape the auditorium, doing his best to conceal his erection. In the main hall, surrounded by scantily women and patrons, William burned in shame. There was no getting through this unseen. He had to get rid of it.   
  
William resigned himself to the restrooms. Only to find himself lost. William found himself in the hall that led to private rooms where one could get serviced by the lady or ladies of his choosing. He looked around desperately. No one would notice if he slipped in and used one real quick to jack off. So William walked the hall until he found a door he couldn't hear lewd sounds from and slipped inside.

 

The room was red and black. A large heart shaped bed was the centerpiece with silk and satin covers. The scent of sandalwood and musk lingering in the air. The signs of this room being personalised was obvious.

 

William hoped the occupant wouldn't return until after he finished. He would do his best not to make a mess and clean up if he did. William opened his pants and pulled out his hardened cock. Just real quick, he told himself. Just enough so he can get home with his dignity intact. Gripping his shaft, he began jerking off as quickly as possible. “Come on, come on, come on,” he muttered frustratedly, keeping his handkerchief handy to blow his load into.

 

The sounds of talking could be heard out in the hall as voices came closer. Grell waved off one of her co-workers fixing her robe. She opened the door to her private room seeing the sight near her bed. "Oh my! Didn't want to wait for me to help? That's fine, I like a man to take charge of what he wants."

 

He cursed and quickly covered himself. "I'm-I apologize! This isn't, I'm not..." he flustered for a reply until he realized it was the redhead from the stage. "You!" he growled. "This is your fault in the first place, harlot. If I wasn't a gentleman of impeccable dignity and honor, I'd have you take care of the situation you've put me in."

 

A curl to her lips appeared seeing the man before her. She loved it when they became undone by her hands. She moved closer undoing the ties of her robe. "I don't think you mean what you say. You have your cock in your hand, thinking of me."

 

William promptly turned. “I do mean what I say. What makes you think I'm thinking of you? I haven't paid for your services.”

 

"You just said I'm guilty of this situation. You want me...don't you ?" She stopped right in front of him lowering the robe. Her lip caught between her teeth. "Not a bad size at all. You're pretty large actually."

 

William shut his eyes. “I'm quite average, actually. Your attempts at flattery are ineffective. And, no, I do not want you.” He growled in frustration. “But if it is the only was for me to get out of here, how much for your services? The bare minimum to get me off.”

 

She dropped to her knees taking his cock into her hands. She pumped it slowly keeping pressure under the head. "Just relax darling. Pleasure first, business later."

 

“Tell me how much first,” he demanded coldly. “I'm not paying five hundred pound for this.”

 

"Oh no, not for you." She pumped it harder giving the tip a lick. "Something better than that. I'm surprised a man like you would not want the top dollar for someone like me." She pushed him down on the bed straddling him.

 

“I’m not interested in top dollar,” he said, getting up and attempting to push her off. “I just want to get off. That is all. Now tell me your price.”

 

"Oh, so demanding. Let me just tell you, I'm worth the price." She forced him back down grinding against him. "All this business talk is killing the mood.

 

William pushed her off and headed for the door. “I'll find someone else to who is willing to give me a price then.”

 

She pushed her away in front of the door crossing her arms. "Free. Just this once." Her teeth pressing hard against each other. "After that, you pay as normal..."

 

"Fine," said William, taking hold of her wrist and dragging her to the bed. He shoved her down and readied himself, positioning himself between her legs before pulling off her underwear. He was shocked to find something quite unexpected beneath them. Only then did he really look at her, confusion on his face and his brows furrowing in anger.   
  
"Deceiver!" he accused, backing away. "You're not a woman."

 

"I'm a lady...just not the kind you're used to." She got up covering herself with her robe. "I’m giving you what you want. I'm giving you release...I sell the illusion and it makes my customers happy.” She moved in front of the door once more wanting to hide the shame.

 

William weighed his options. He went over to the redhead. “Kneel,” he said in a cold voice. 

 

She did as asked, looking up at him. Her usual face returning. "What else do you want me to do?"

 

He pushed his cock to her lips. "Suck it," he commanded. "Give me that release you spoke of."

 

She looked up at him chewing on her lip. "Yes sir." She took it in her mouth relaxing her gag reflex taking it to the hilt as best she could.”

 

William wove his fingers into her red hair. He thrust into her mouth with a grunt. “No one finds out about this. Understand?”

 

She kept her mouth around it sucking it. Her tongue caressing his shaft. She looked up giving a silent agreeing with him.

 

It didn't take him long. Several rapid thrusts and he was cumming. William pulled out and spilled his seed onto Grell's face with a soft cry of release.

 

She moaned softly letting it coat her. She opened her eyes taking some of cum and tasting it. "You're pretty sweet." She got up taking him back to the bed shoving him down.

 

“I never agreed to another session,” said William, but he let Grell lead him to her bed regardless. He had never had sex with ‘this kind of woman’ before. As much as he was reluctant to admit it, he was strangely attracted to her and still very turned on.

 

She grabbed the small bottle from the nightstand coating her fingers. She straddled him slipping the first one inside herself. "This is still the same session darling. You have a lot more to give.”

 

“What...what are you doing?” he asked, though he had a pretty good idea. “What about protection?”

 

She panted slipping the second digit in scissoring them. "I'll get to that point soon. Just relax, darling." She leaned over him, allowing her hot breath to tickle his skin. "I want you to go in without tearing me apart.”

 

“Go in? And just when did I agree to go in?” William asked. “Do you normally service members of your audience or is this a first?”

 

She pushed a third one in making her voice stop for a moment. "Of course you go in. You know that you have to prepared to be inside a lady." She pulled her fingers out wrapping them around his cock. With the oil she had left, coated his member as best she could.

 

“But when did I agree to that? And from my experience so far, you are not a lady. Ladies don't behave in such lascivious ways.”

 

Grell let a giggle slip, he had so much to learn. "I promised release for you. This is part of it. I don't ever stop at just the blow job." She pumped it harder feeling it twitch in her hand.

 

“Why have you taken such an interest in my problem? You seem overly invested in something that is not your concern. I don't even know you.”

 

"I am a lady of my word. I'll work your body until it's exhausted and relieved of all the sexual tension you put it under." She liked a handsome, cold man like himself. She lifted her body for a moment rubbing the head against her entrance.

 

“I have work early in the morning. Exhaustion is the last thing I need. And the only stress I am under is you.” His loins stirred as he felt himself press against her.

 

She smiled looking down at him. "Talk all the nonsense you want, love. Your body is telling me a different story." She pushed him inside her having just the head make her grunt from the size.

 

William let out a low moan. “You're...tight…” he groaned. “Is there a name they call you by, or is it simply ‘insolent redhead?’”

 

She forced herself to relax, taking in more of her lover. "You can call me Grell." She moaned louder pushing in every inch. "I told you you were a great size darling.”

 

“I'm simply average,” he replied. “Your ass is small. You can call me William T. Spears. Are you always this loud?”

 

"My ass is perfect, William. Don't be so hard on yourself. Just because you have shame in your pleasure doesn't mean I do in mine." She held still finally getting to the hilt. "There we go.”

 

“I have shame that I am being pleasured by a male prostitute,” William said in retaliation. He moaned as he became one with Grell.

 

"Is that really the way you're going to talk to me? You should treat a lady better." She moved slowly almost having him slip out before slamming it into her.

 

He grunted at her rough treatment. “I am simply being honest. Call yourself what you want. A fish is still a fish.”

 

She pinned his arms above his head rotating her hips. "You still want me. I feel it. Your cock throbbing inside me." Her eyes closer feeling him growing harder.

 

“It is just a biological reaction brought on by stimulation,” he replied. “Nothing more.” If Grandmama Spears would skin him alive for watching that show, he dreaded to think what she would do if she found out about what he was doing now. William shuddered to think.

 

William pulled his arms free of Grell's grasp. He took hold of her by her hips and flipped them so she was on the bed and he was above her. He held her firmly as he thrust.

 

She moaned loudly moving her hips with his thrusts. "You always have to be right don't you?" She wrapped her legs around his waist forcing him in deeper. "You're so bad, William.”

 

“I do not,” William replied. “I am not. Stop talking.” He was rough, shifting his hips for a better angle. Soft grunts escaped him as he looked down upon the redhead.

 

Beads of sweat rolled down her face sticking her hair to her face. Her moaning became louder with the change of the angle. William's cock brushed against her prostate.

 

William stayed at that angle. He looked at her intently as he slowly reached a hand for her cock. He thumbed the head before moving his hand downward in a stroke.

 

Grell bucked her hips up wanting the attention from his hand. She arched her back moving her body to give better access. "Harder! Please Will~.”

 

William thrust harder. He moved his hand down off Grell's cock to toy and squeeze her testicles. He could feel then growing taught in his hand.

 

Her body ached for release. This man was like none she had ever laid with before. She rolled her hips, allowing him to keep hitting her spot. She pushed herself up kissing him deeply.

 

William angrily shoved her back down and pinned her to the bed. His movements sped up, ramming hard into her with each thrust. His hand reclaimed her penis and stroked it rapidly. 

 

It twitched in his hand, showing how close she was to climax. She clawed at the sheets underneath her as her moans kept cutting off from his hard thrusts. 

 

He slammed into her faster and faster until his body locked and he came with sharp gasps and moans. He rocked gently back and forth as he finished filling her with his cum.

 

She held still, taking in the cum. Her body squeezing around his cock to milk it more. Her panting grew quiet reaching out for him.

 

William ignored her silent request and kept distant, pulling out as soon as he was fully spent. He got up from the bed and began to put himself together, preparing to leave. He straightened his shirt and fastened his pants.

 

She panted laying on the bed with her cock still throbbing. She sat looking at him in disbelief. 'That bastard left me high and dry!' She looked at him trying to act normal. "I'm surprised a man like yourself didn't help me finish....some gentleman you are."

 

“I did not realize you required your clients to finish you off. I thought your job was to take care of the client's needs. Not the other way around,” He replied.

 

"It is about the client. I just think it's common courtesy...that or they're so good I finish first...or three times before they do,” She said as she got up, grabbing her robe.

 

William looked at her skeptically. “If you were any good, you would have finished on time. I gave you an opportunity.”

 

"That's not how that works darling." She shook her finger, ticking with every word. "A good lover can last a long time and make the person underneath melt in ecstasy." Her words filled with memories of the best she's ever had. 

 

“I am not a good lover. I do not have the time or luxury. I could have told you so without all of the fuss. Can you not finish yourself off?”

 

"I could....but you could've as well." She moved towards him knowing his kind of person. She reached down stroking the front of his pants, bringing his erection back.

 

William glared at her. He grabbed her and turned her around, shoving her down on the bed. William tossed up the back of the robe and opened his pants. He shoved his cock back into Grell, moving hard and fast to get it over with quickly.

 

She groaned spreading her legs a bit wider to allow in better access. She turned her head looking at him. "You know...quicker doesn't make you better.." She clawed the sheets feeling him getting more forceful.

 

“I'm not trying to be better. I'm trying to get it over with quickly. If you're going to cum, you better cum now. I will not wait for you,” he spoke gruffly into her ear. “This is the last time, understood?”

 

A shiver ran through her body feeling an attraction to his tone of voice. She moaned loudly backing her hips up more. "Bite me...please..." Her body so close to coming.

 

“What?” William replied incredulously. “That's not sanitary.”

 

"Bite me...pull my hair...spank me..." Her thoughts of those actions making her member weep. She moaned loudly feeling him reach her prostate once more.

 

“No,” William replied succinctly. He reached around her and grabbed her cock roughly. “Now cum, you trash of a human. You're a disgrace to humanity.”

 

Grell couldn't hold it any longer cumming hard. Her body tightening almost painfully around him. She panted hard knowing with some "proper lessons" she could make him into in a god of love making.

 

William came soon after, his cum spilling down her legs as he pulled out. “And now I have to clean up again,” William said without relish as he looked at his cum covered cock.

 

She shivered feeling the fullness of his seed. "That was so much better." She stood up on weak knees. She stared at legs seeing how much leaked from within her.

 

“Do you have a towel or something I can clean up with?” he asked.

 

She got on her knees reaching for a box holding small towels under the bed. She glanced over at his member, almost wanting to lick it clean.

 

He took the towel and cleaned himself before shoving his member back in his pants. “Good night,” he said and made to leave.

 

Grell got up, cleaning her up legs and  following close behind him. "Wait!" She stopped in front of the door grabbing a piece of paper writing her information. She handed it to him giving a flirtatious wink.

 

“What do I need this for?” he asked, mindlessly cramming it in his pocket regardless. “I know where you ‘work’ and I highly doubt we'll be seeing each other again. Good night,” he said again and left.

 

Home, William checked on his pigeons before preparing for bed. He berated himself for his actions that day. Grandmama Spears would be so disappointed in him.

 

She called him the next morning to see how he was doing and to remind him of the garden tea party she was hosting next Saturday. He could bring a plus one, if he had a plus one. Honestly, a man his age. He should really settle down and take a wife. He isn't going to get any younger and who will carry on the family line? Grandmama knew of several respectable young ladies looking for a husband. She could introduce them at the party.

 

William sighed, hanging up after bidding her well. He finished getting ready for work. At lunch, he decided to visit the little sandwich shop just down on the corner. He got his order and took a seat at a small table just outside.

 

Grell walked into the shop a long red dress fit for a lady of high class. She moved a lock of her hair away from her face with a lace gloved hand. She walked placing an order having the boy working there flirting with her. She drank up the attention until she spotted him.   
  
Grell excused herself moving to the outside. She moved closer to his table standing by him. She fixed her feathered fascinator clearing her throat. "Is this seat taken?"

 

William looked up in surprise. He composed himself and adjusted his glasses saying, “Technically, no, it isn't. They let you go out in public?”

 

She laughed softly not showing any sign of sting of his words. "You're adorable Mr. Spears. We go out and do things like normal people. Shopping, dining, the cinema...almost everything." She touched the top of the seat wait for him to show his gentleman nature.

 

“What are you waiting for? If you're going to have a seat, do it,”  said William, taking a sip of his tea. “I'm not pulling it out for you.”

 

She frowned taking the seat. She glared at him for a moment looking at the people around them. "It looks like such a lovely day."

 

“It's going to rain later,” he said, opening his briefcase and taking out some paperwork. If there was work to be done, William preferred to take care of it as soon as possible. Even if it meant working on breaks.

 

"That's lovely too. The rain is so relaxing and smells amazing." She watched as a server came dropping off William's food. "That looks delicious."

 

“The food is decent here,” William replied, seeing her watch him. He set down the fork and shoved it over to her, getting up from the table.

 

Grell looked at him rather confused pushing the plate back to his side. "I already ordered food darling. Why don't you sit down and we can enjoy a meal together?” She pushed the hair behind her ear trying to plead with him without looking desperate.

 

William hesitated, giving it a moment of thought before sitting back down and pulling the plate back to him. “What are you doing in this area?” he asked. “Also, though I may not know much about fashion, I know that dress must have cost a fortune. Did you kill some rich noblewoman and steal it off her corpse?”

 

Another server showed up placing her own food in front of her. She gave a self smile loving how naive he was. "You have to understand something William. I make so much money from what I do, that it's ridiculous. I can afford these types of luxuries but I don't like to flaunt my money in stupid matters. Fashion on the other hand, is something that I cannot ignore, period. A lady must always look her best."

 

“Pity then,” he muttered.

 

She ignored his words taking a bite of her food. Her leg "accidentally" brushing against his before crossing them. "Sorry darling."

 

William scooted his chair back and adjusted his position in attempts that it wouldn't happen again. “It's a pity you aren't hard up for money then,” he elaborated. “I was thinking of offering you a business proposition. It wasn't a good idea anyway.”

 

"Business proposition? Whatever were you thinking? I might still be interested." She stared at him with complete focus. "Talk to me."

 

“It’s a foolish idea,” he said dismissively, but then continued. “My grandmama is hosting a tea party next Saturday. She is insisting I bring a plus one, otherwise she will provide me with one. I would rather not. You pass for a woman easily enough, I was thinking of asking you to be my plus one, provided you act like a proper woman and wear clothes I will send.”

 

Grell stopped herself from taking another bite so she wouldn't choke. She turned to him thinking about the possibilities of going out on such a date. "I like your proposal... And you say it in such a way, that I just have to agree."

 

“I didn't say I was going to actually do it,” William protested. “Grandmama is not to be trifled with.”

 

"Well what your dear old grandmother won't know won't hurt her. I think if you show up with a classy-looking date, she'll just be thrilled that you came with one." She gave a pleasant smile showing her usual pearly teeth and its usual cocky grin.

 

“You don't know Grandmama Spears,” he muttered. He finished his meal and made ready to leave. “Shall I send the dress to the whorehouse?”

 

"It's  not pleasant to receive gifts from clients at work." She quickly pulled out her planner tearing out a piece of paper. She wrote down her actual address handing it over to him. 

 

“On second thought,” said William, deciding not to take any chances on his Grandmama finding out about Grell’s line of work, he wrote down an address himself and slid it over to her. “Meet me here Saturday morning. Don't be late.” He took his things and bid her good day. He had to get back to work.

 

The week flew by as Grell waited for him at the spot given. She fixed her gloves looking around each corner for William. 'The nerve of him making a lady wait when rain is soon to come!' She held the umbrella tightly under her arm.

 

Then someone grabbed her out of nowhere and yanked her into a building. It wasn't until they were in the lift that William spoke to her angrily. “You were supposed to come inside, not wait on the corner like a trollop.” He pressed the button for up and the elevator started up.

 

"I wasn't going to just walk into so random building. I was expecting you to walk me in." She crossed her arms watch the number of floors the had to reach. "Is this your place?"

 

“No,” he replied. Arriving on the third floor, he let himself into one of the apartments. The place was cluttered and looked like a party had taken place last the night before. William cleared a spot on the couch and placed the box he had been carrying down. The items on the couch fell to the floor, making a lot of noise.

 

The owner of the apartment appeared soon after, half awake and hung over. “Boss,” he said with a yawn. “Keep it down. You didn't go to the wedding? I was too hungover myself.”

 

William ignored him as he opened the box and took out a white dress with ruffles and bows on it. He handed it to Grell. “Here,” he said and pointed at the bathroom. “You can change in there.”

 

“Roooonieee~” A woman's voice called from the bedroom. Ronald yawned again and returned to his bedroom.

 

“You'll wear it or not go at all,” threatened William. “Now hurry up, we haven't got all day. And do something with your hair.”

 

Grell puffed up her cheeks running into the bathroom. She felt so gross working in such a dirty place. She quickly changed out of her dark red outfit into the white one. She combed out her hair fixing it into a tasteful braid. She walked out giving a twirl. "Better?"

 

William looked Grell over. The color really did not suit her, but Grandmama would be pleased. “It'll do,” he said. “Let's go and don't say anything to embarrass me.” The pair left the building and took a cab to a house in a fancy neighborhood. They stepped out of the cab and William paid the driver. “Remember what I said.”

 

"Don't say anything embarrassing, act like a proper lady, and make sure to make you look good." Grell smiled holding onto his arm. She scanned the outside of the house knowing what they were in for.

 

William tensed as she took his arm, giving her an annoyed look. They walked to the garden, some of the guests who had already arrived greeted William. William greeted them back and introduced Grell….as Rosalind.

 

“William,” a formidable looking older woman approached them, the envisionment of sense and propriety.

 

“Grandmama,” William greeted back, but her stern gaze was already examining the woman hanging off his arm. “This is Rosalind. We met last week at Soma’s Subs.”

 

“Rosalind who?” she asked. “I don't know any Rosalinds.”

 

"I do apologise for the sudden appearance at your lovely home. My surname is Grimm. It's an absolute delight to meet you." She dipped her head giving a small bow letting them shake hands.

 

“Charmed,” She said, not sounding charmed in the slightest. “A week is more than enough time to inform me you were actually bringing someone, William.”

 

“I apologize, Grandmama.”

 

“Do you do anything? Where is your family from?” She asked Grell. “Answer quick, girl.”

 

"My family is from Brighton. My mother says we have some French in us through her line but have no proof to back that claim. I help out out in the Theatre and preform there myself. I actually was able to have the pleasure of William being there for a show." Her smile trying to be genuinely pleasant. Her idea of socking the elder woman wouldn't be ideal.

 

“Oh,” she said with a frown. “An actor.” She gave William a look of displeasure. “Though I suppose we should be grateful you showed up with anyone at all.” With that she stalked off to speak to another guest.

 

Grell forced her jaw shut from saying something she would regret. She squeezed her hand tightly around William's arm wanting to ring the old woman's neck. She loosened up leaning in towards William whispering. "Back in her youth, an actress was something people wanted to be. The Queen loves the arts."

 

William pried her from his arm. “Well Grandmama doesn't, now stop clinging to me.” William began mingling with the crowd, not enjoying a minute of it, even less every time Grandmama introduced William to a ‘nice young woman who doesn't work in the theater’.

 

Grell sat at one of the tables people watching as she drank tea alone. A single eyebrow raise would be a reading of the other girls she saw there. She glanced at William seeing his attention elsewhere, making her slightly jealous.

 

Once William thought he had stayed reasonably long enough, he approached Grell. “Let's go,” he said. “Unless you'd rather stay.”

 

She shook her head keeping her words to herself. She glanced back at the party in question moving with him. "I'd rather not, darling." She held her purse tightly seeing one of the other guests motion towards them and laughing. She glanced at William for some signal to pounce on them.

 

“I'm not your darling. Let's go.” He started off, but was greeted by his grandmama's chauffeur near the door.

 

“Are you leaving, Mr. Spears?” he asked. “Your grandmother has instructed me to drive you and your friend home,” he said when William told him he was. The chauffeur escorted them to the car and opened the door. “Where to, sir?” William instructed him to go to his apartment.

 

Grell crossed her legs making sure her dress was still perfect. She leaned to William whispering softly off his shoulder. "Are we going to your home or are you being dropped off first?"

 

“My home,” he whispered back. “I'd rather Grandmama not find out where you live, if you don't mind. You realize she's spying on us with her chauffeur, don't you?”

 

"I would imagine so. Especially since she doesn't like me very much. She's probably saying some rather distasteful things about me. From my hair to my job." From the point of view of the chauffeur, it looked like they were cuddling. Something to mention back to the lady of the house.

 

They arrived at the apartment building and William escorted her inside and waited for the chauffeur to leave. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He took out some money and held it out to Grell. “For your services and a little extra for a cab.”

 

She counted the money handing back most of it back. "I'll take the cab fair and something for lunch. I didn't do my best work, nor did I make a good date. I'm sorry." She reached up leaving a print of her lips on his cheek. She left the building before anything else could be said by him.

 

It wasn't until she was gone that he realized she had run off with the dress. When he got to his apartment, he mailed a letter to the address she had given him asking for it back. It would be a few days before he received a response.

 

She arrived the evening she received the letter. She cut her night of services to make sure the dress was hand delivered. She went back to his apartment her way to his door. She knocked gently waiting on an answer

 

"Sutcliffe." She turned to meet his gaze seeing his bird. She kept quiet staring at it. She moved farther into the apartment seeing how much of his style reflected him. "I'm guessing you live here alone...with your bird..."

 

“Birds and yes. This is Rosalind.” He joined Grell in the living room. “Do you want some tea? Or do you need to be getting back to work, seeing what time it is?”

 

"I canceled the rest of the evening. I did my show and came straight here." She took out the dress showing it had no wear or tear. "I'd love some tea, if you wouldn't mind.”

 

William put the kettle on and returned to the living room with a glass of bourbon for himself. He took a seat and offered for Grell to sit as well. He sat sipping his bourbon in an awkward silence. William wasn't used to entertaining, or having people in his home.

 

“I've had her since she was hatched. She's about two years old. And she isn't my pet, she is my companion. Do you have any pets?”   
  
"Oh, well...no I don't. I would love one. My worry is that they're being left alone while I'm away." She looked down feeling the true loneliness of her line of work. The kettle went off calling their attention.

 

William got up and brought the tea things in the room, having topped off his glass of bourbon while in the kitchen and invited Grell to serve herself, not knowing how she liked her tea. “You never told me what you were doing at Soma’s,” he said.

 

"Wasn't it obvious? I went there to eat. I spotted you there after I made my order." She fixed her tea with cream and sugar having a slight innocence to her expression. "I wanted to say hello to you."

 

“Soma’s isn't anywhere near The Gilded Rose,” William stated. “Surely you didn't cross London to eat at a mediocre sandwich shop.”

 

"Oh...I was talking with the lady of the house. She is my boss and was asking about progress." She took a sip from her tea. "I sometimes come across the city to explore what is available.”

 

“Why wouldn't you talk with your madam at the whorehouse? Seems pointless to traipse about the city to talk about careers,” replied William, not buying the story.

 

"Talking with someone who treats me as an equal isn't a bad thing. We're old friends." She held still as Rosalind flew onto her head getting comfortable.

 

A moment later, Rosalind pecked Grell hard on the head before flying back to her roost. “She's not keen on visitors,” William said. “Neither am I, for that matter. Grandmama hasn't been making inquiries about you, to my knowledge,” he said with a sigh, sitting back in his chair. “Why didn't you take the money?”

 

Grell groaned holding the spot where she was hurt. She rubbed it trying not to let her tongue slip sailor talk. "I don't take money for a job I don't do perfectly...I failed you on that."

 

“I don't recall any misstep on your part, except perhaps saying you worked with the theater.” William drained his glass and debated on another.

 

"That's all it takes. You wanted perfection and I didn't deliver." She chewed on her lip looking away from him. "I'm sorry for being such a pain for you, William." She took another drink trying to hide her weakness.

 

“Grandmama is hard to please,” replied William. “I show up with a date, not that it was a date, and she still tried to find me a suitable wife.”

 

She shook her head placing the cup and saucer down. She laced her fingers together,  staring at him. "If she sounds as old fashioned as you say, she wants a good stay at home mum type. One who has nothing to lose by settling down and having to change nappies.”

 

“She wants me to marry a proper, well bred woman. Grandmama does mean well and want what's best for me. I know that may be hard to believe. She's so strict and severe.”

 

Grell wrinkled her nose hating the terminology. "Then I guess I should have pranced around like a Clydesdale and shown off my good breeding." She whispered under her breath rather upset with the older woman.

 

“You didn't have to live with her. Be grateful for that.” William leaned his head back and sighed. “Why do you do it?” he asked.

 

"Do what? Sell myself or do the strip tease performance? I've been doing this for some time now..." She sighed sitting herself up properly in the chair.

 

“Both, I suppose. Men come there for a reason. I'm sure most going to that establishment aren't looking for your sort, so I'm not sure how you manage to be the main attraction or so well paid.”

 

"You'd be surprised. Some run away angry with me. Some just use my mouth so they don't seem attracted to men. Some are turned on by the idea. I've been the Queen of the night and the victim of a beating." She spoke lifting a huge weight off her shoulders.

 

“A beating?” he asked, sitting up in his chair. 

 

"It happens in my line of work. You just have to try to find a way out or get the attention of our muscle team." She held still thinking how lucky it was to have makeup to cover the bruises.

 

“Wouldn't a molly house have suited better?”

 

"It's not the same. It wouldn't be as glamorous, nor would I be promised that it was going to be okay."

 

“Are they not? They're male prostitutes, I fail to see the difference.”

 

"I wouldn't get to do shows the way I do now. I would be seen as another man and not a lady." She crossed her arms feeling like she still wouldn't have been accepted.

 

“I don't think so,” Said William. “If anything, you would be more popular, as you wouldn't have to compete with women.”

 

"Let's change the subject please." She got up walking around to him. "I really don't want to get into about the why that still wouldn't work." She leaned over him almost wanting to slide into his lap.

 

“What would you prefer we talk about?” William asked. 

 

"Tell me about Papa Spears. What kind of man was he like?" she asked moving a bit closer to him.

 

"Papa Spears?" he asked in return. Did she mean his father or grandfather?

 

"Yes. What kind of man was your grandfather? What kind of man does your gran want you to become?"

 

“My grandfather...wants me to be the best I can be. To be as accomplished as he was. I don't remember him all that much.”

 

"Sounds to me that you really admired him." Grell lifted his face having their eyes meet. "From what I know, you seem to be willing to do almost anything to be a proper person."

 

“It's what's expected of me,” William replied. “I have a reputation to uphold. No mistakes. You have no idea how stressful that is.”

 

"I do. It's a hard life to live. One must make sure that no hair is out of line in public. You can only truly be yourself in the privacy of your own home." She sighed stroked his cheek tenderly.

 

William took her hand in his and held it, pulling it away from his cheek. “Not even then.” 

 

"Of course not. You need the windows covered and no one else home. Plus, no noises that'll alert the neighbourhood." She stared at their hands as her cheeks tainted slightly. "You can never really be happy with that life."

 

“Such is my life. I've never known another.”

 

"You can change that you know. You already stepped out of that order when you went to my show. It was different and something you wouldn't normally do." Her voice becoming more of a whisper. Her hand caressing his. 

 

“I didn't go by my choosing. I was hustled and it would have been rude to get up in the middle of it.” William thought of that night. The movements the redhead had made up on the stage and later in bed aroused him. William's fingers trailed up Grell's leg, up under her skirt. They kept going until they reached her underwear. William rubbed her through her panties before pulling her down to straddle his lap.

 

Grell moaned softly, letting him take control. For a man who thought her disgusting that night; he really seemed to want her now. She leaned forward making sure their groins touched. She kissed him deeply tangling her fingers in his hair.

 

Both hands were under her skirt, massaging her lower back. Then slid down into her underwear, taking hold of her ass and squeezing it as they continued to make out. Their bodies grinded against each other and soon William was pulling Grell's dress up and over her head to toss it aside.

 

Grell moaned pinching the buttons from his shirt, letting her tongue slip into his mouth. She undid her garters kicking off her heels. Her eyes closed running her hands over his chest and stomach.

 

William stood up, holding her to him as he carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed, climbing over top of her and continued to kiss her and grind against her.

 

Her member hardening against his thigh. She undid his belt and pants kissing along his jawline. "Take it off." Her voice has such lust in it. Her painted nails dragged lightly against his back grinding harder.

 

William slipped out of his pants, followed by his underwear. He took hold of Grell's panties and finished undressing her. She now lay nude beneath him, a sight which made him grow harder. He took it slow. There was no need to rush.

 

Her heart slammed into her chest meeting his gaze. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a tender kiss. Her skin was on fire under his touch.

 

His hand roamed over her body, coming to her chest and teasing a nipple until it was hard. William nestled his cock beside Grell's. His hand wrapped around them and stroked them, coating them in precum.

 

"W-Will ~" She arched her back moaning loudly. This was love making. Last time was just sex for the release. To her, this had so much passion to it. She kissed his neck, nipping it gently.

 

“Quiet,” he commanded softly, his voice barely above a whisper. When his fingers were thoroughly coated, he moved his hand to her hole. He fingered the entrance before pushing it in. William tried to replicate what she had done to herself in making ready for his cock.

 

She relaxed herself taking it in. "You're sure bold this time around." Grell whispered in his ear. She nipped the shell of it moving her hips to take it all in. "More..."

 

“Would you prefer I wasn't?” he asked. William slipped another finger in, spreading them to stretch her out. He gently brushed the hair out of her face before kissing her with smoldering passion. 

 

Grell kissed back, not wanting to break the kiss. She pulled his fingers out grabbing his cock. She pumped it slowly moving it to her entrance.

 

“Sutcliff,” he said in a low moan as he pushed in. She was so tight and dry. He moved slowly, giving her time to adjust around him. William pushed all the way in before pulling back slowly as well and then forward again, eventually moving to a slow and steady rhythm. 

 

Grell grunted and groaned, taking in his size. She took deep breaths, getting her body used to this. Her hips rolled, trying to find pleasure sooner.

 

William rose up on his knees, holding onto hers as he continued his slow rolling of the hips. He reached between them and took Grell's sac in his hand, fondling it. After several more thrusts, he leaned back down over her.

 

Grell hid her face in his shoulder silencing a rather loud moan. She held onto his broad shoulders pushing down her hips. "William...please go harder. I can handle it..."

 

“That may be, but no. Not yet,” he replied. William took one of her nipples in her mouth, lathing it with his tongue and sucking on it.

 

She chewed on her lips trying her best to muffle her moans. Her fingers ran through his hair letting him work her body. Her cock throbbing from all the attention.

 

In time, he switched to the other nipple, getting it just as swollen and hard as the first. He then moved up, pressing kisses to her collarbone, the crook of her neck, beside her ear. William picked up the pace a little, pushing harder and faster into her.

 

She bounced on it whimpering under him. Her cock dripped more beads of precum getting closer to climax. "Please Will...bite me...I'm so close.”

 

“No,” he replied. William raised up again, slowing back down. He didn't want her to cum just yet.

 

"You're so bad." She couldn't help but smile knowing just how much control he had. Grell leaned up nipping and sucking at his neck and collarbone. She moved her way up capturing his lips once more.

 

When Grell sat up into his lap, William stopped moving. He returned the kiss with tenderness, wrapping his arms around the redhead. “Grell,” he murmured when they parted, pulling her close and embracing her tightly. 

 

A tightness appeared in her chest, feeling the warmth around her. It was something she hadn't felt before. Was this a feeling of love? She held onto him tightly, hiding her face.

 

William was feeling something too. It was a foreign feeling and no more than a flicker; a tiny ember of a flame. He didn't know what to make of it or what to do with it, he only knew that right here, right now, he wanted to be nowhere else and doing nothing else except this to the best of his ability.

 

"Will..." Her voice was soft with a hint of fear. Grell clung to him, resting her head on his chest. She had no idea what to say or do. Tears slowly spilled from her eyes as the feeling got worse.

 

“Have I hurt you?” he asked. William continued to embrace her, wondering if he should pull out or not.

 

Grell cleaned her face, lifting her head. She pulled him into a soft kiss. "William...please, make love to me..." She kissed him again with the same scared voice.

 

William looked at her slightly confused, but resumed thrusting into her. He gripped her hair, pulling back her head to expose her neck and kissed it, sucking on it and leaving marks. He lowered them back down, quickening his pace. A tight coil wound itself in his nether regions, ready to spring at any moment. it wouldn't be long now.

 

The feeling of pleasure washed over her, bringing her back. She couldn't take it any longer cumming hard. She panted and moaned still feeling his twitching organ inside her. She held him close letting him mark her skin.

 

William was soon to follow, her ass squeezing around his cock as she came. He shuddered and moaned as his seed spilled into her. “Grell,” he whispered, not pulling out once finished. 

 

Grell looked at him, panting softly. Their eyes met, coming down from their high. She leaned to him, kissing him deeply. The same warm seemed to be surrounding them.

 

Growing tired, William pulled out and lay beside her. He held her in his arms feeling carefree and content for once in his life. He didn't want to let go just yet. For then reality would return and ruin whatever this feeling was.

 

She cuddled with him, falling asleep in his arms. The night was long and kind to the young lovers. Grell was the first to wake  feeling the warmth of the sun kissing their skin. She got up and stretched, feeling the soreness of the slight preparation of herself.

 

William woke as she got up, remembering the previous night as he watched her stretch in the morning light. “You're still here?” he asked coldly, not having intended on her spending the night.

 

Grell froze, looking back at him. Her heart sinking hearing the tone of his voice. 'Of course...I'm just a prostitute to him...' She got up, covering herself as best she could, not saying a word. She grabbed the panties and garters, changing with her back turned.

 

He watched her get dressed, adjusting his glasses that had gone askew while he slept. ‘Of course...I'm just another client.’ He sighed and got up himself. He would have to pay this time. William retrieved his wallet and took out some money. “Is this enough?” he asked.

 

"No need..." Grell moved towards him, knowing that she wasn't going to be believed anyway. "It was more to me than just sex Mr. Spears." She walked away, heading for living room where her dress rested.

 

“I know that,” replied William, following her. “It was a job, which you expect to be paid for. That is why I'd rather pay you now than be billed later.”

 

"I'm not asking for payment at all." Grell grabbed her dress, putting it on. "I don't want money..." She braided her hair, making sure it wasn't going to be obvious of her stay. She felt a tight pain run through her chest, worse than the one before. Her face becoming red as she held back her tears.

 

“Then what do you want?” he asked, oblivious.

 

"You know I thought maybe you not throwing me out meant something. That I wasn't just some slut." She cleaned her face pulling out her compact.

 

“And now you are putting words in my mouth,” replied William. This was too much drama this early in the morning. “I don't understand you.”

 

Grell touched herself up until she couldn't hold it in any longer. "I really thought you liked me. I thought you were being sweet..." She turned to him while streams of tears ran down her face. Her makeup ruined, showing the freckles underneath.

 

“Are...are you trying to say you thought we were in love?” he replied incredulously. “We've only known each other for a week.”

 

"Maybe not in love, but something. I felt something I've never felt before when we made love." She opened up the compact to see the mirror. Grell quickly covered her face turning away. "Don't look at me...my face looks awful.”

 

“It's unacceptable,” he agreed, looking at it. He grabbed a hand towel from the kitchen, forced her to face him and wiped at her face with it. “I don't know why you wear such stuff,” William murmured. “It’s unnecessary. No one can take you seriously if you're always hiding behind a mask. And it was probably just indigestion you felt.”

 

Grell grunted and groaned as all of her make-up came off. Her milky skin exposed with the freckles covering it. Her features even seemed softer in the way it looked. She lowered her head, feeling worse. "It wasn't indigestion...it was a spark of something really real.”

 

“Don't be ridiculous,” William replied, cupping her cheek in his hand. He stroked her cheek with his thumb. “Maybe it was a cramp.”

 

"That's not how cramps work..." Grell held still, liking the light touches of his hand. "You've never had this feeling in your life...have you?"

 

“If you mean have I ever felt love before, the answer is no. The closest I will have felt to that is my affection for my pigeons,” William answered. 

 

"It's magical. It makes the weight of the world float off your shoulders." She moved towards the table reaching for her compact to fix up herself.

 

William snatched up the compact before she could and held it out of reach. “You got that from a book cover. Have you been in love before?”

 

"No...but a girl can dream." Grell jumped up trying to take back her tool. She forgot how short she could be without heels on. "Give it back!"

 

William went to the balcony and tossed it out over the railing. “You don't need it.” He came back to her and put his hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eyes. “You don't need it.”

 

Grell held still, taking in his words. "What about my freckles and my pale skin?" She felt her chest tightening again. The idea of what he might say frightened her.

 

“They're just freckles and there's nothing wrong with pale skin. As long as you are healthy. Do you want breakfast?”

 

Grell froze up processing his answer. She wasn't ugly? She wasn't someone to point and laugh at? "Breakfast? Oh...sounds fine, darling..."

 

“Honestly,” he sighed, adjusting his glasses as went went to get dressed. William took her to a cafe down the street. He ordered a black coffee for himself and told her to order what she wanted.

 

Grell looked around nervously as if a thousand eyes were on her. The usual confident woman was nowhere to be seen. She ordered just a latte getting nauseated with herself out self hatred.

 

William paid for the drinks and bought a bagel last minute. “Let's go,” he said, heading back to the apartment. 

 

Back in the apartment, he handed her the bagel. “Here,” he said and went to feed the pigeons. Rosalind greeted him happily, lighting on his shoulder.

 

She watched as he left, going through her purse for something to cover her face up. She groaned only finding lipstick and mascara. She applied them feeling a little better.

 

William came back with Rosalind on his shoulder. Seeing the makeup, he shot her a glare before returning to his coffee. “You should eat,” he said. Going to his desk, he sat down, setting his coffee near so he could work on some paperwork. 

 

Grell took a small bite, watching him work. Paperwork always seemed so boring and not worth someone's time. "What kind of work do you do?"

 

“I work in an office. We handle the paperwork for various companies. Spectacles, gardening tools, even a mortuary does their paperwork through us.”

 

"Sounds like you have to deal with a lot of people." She took another bite to only have Rosalind nest back into her hair. "Does she always do this?"

 

Rosalind pecked her head again and flew off. “She doesn't like strangers. Do you like what you do?”

 

"I...I..." She sat there, touching the spot and feeling another small bump from the pecking. She never really thought about. "I love doing my performance...it makes me feel admired appreciated. The other part of the job is just...well..."

 

“Well, what?” asked William, not looking up from his work,

  
  


"It's the second part of the job that makes things difficult. I already told you why. I remember...I remember once someone broke three ribs and almost strangled me..."

  
  


“Then don’t do it. Or if you must, do your performance at The Gilded Rose and sell your body elsewhere. If it’s love you seek, real love, then I doubt you’ll find it like that. Or are you hoping to find some prince? Some noble patron who will drag you out of the gutter and carry you away on his white steed?”

 

Grell stayed quiet, fighting back more tears from forming. She didn't expect him to understand what it was like. "I started young...I had my first time with a client as a teenager...why am I telling you all this?"

 

“How should I know?” He said and sighed. “Honestly.” William grabbed a handkerchief and handed it to her.

 

Grell cried harder burying her head in her arms. "I'm sorry..." She picked up her head, cleaning one cheek. She cried more, seeing the smear of mascara. "And now I'm hideous."

 

“I told you not to wear makeup, idiot,” replied William. “Do you ever listen to what people tell you? And for heaven's sake, stop crying.”

 

Grell forced her mouth shut, trying to calm down. She cleaned her face more tears rolling down her face. "It's hard to stop once I've started.”

 

“Well try. I can't work with you sniveling like that. Honestly, you're worse than Knox when he's been dumped.” William sighed in aggravating, tossing down his pen. He got up and knelt in front of her. He pressed his lips to hers.

 

Grell stayed quiet, feeling his kiss interrupt her. She closed her eyes, kissing back. She held it softly, deping the kiss.

 

William pulled back after a moment. “Have you finished?” he asked, but did not wait for an answer. “Go take a shower. You stink of sex,” he said, returning to his work. And so did he, but he figured it would get her out of his hair for a while. 

 

She got up giving him a peck on the cheek before head for the bathroom. Grell enjoyed the feeling of warm water splashing over her body. She looked at the door every so often, hoping he would come in and join her.

 

William continued his work, managing to catch up a little. He realized, as he set down his pen, that he felt somewhat relaxed for the first since he didn't know when. Grell was still in the shower, he noticed. When she came out, he would be certain to chastise her about the waste of water. What was he going to do about her, he wondered.

 

William got up from the desk, going into the bathroom. He undressed and stepped into the shower. It was a tight fit and he almost bumped his head on the caddy.

 

Grell stepped out of the shower. She waited for him, drying herself off as best she could. She sat wrapped in a towel combing out her hair. She heard the shower going off, wanting to just watch him. She shook the idea off, getting her clothes together.

 

William was swift. He out by the time Grell picked up her last item of clothing. He stood naked before her, dripping wet as he reached for a clean towel.

 

Grell smiled seeing his body. 'He’s so handsome...and well-built...' She moved closer to him, stroking his hip. "Do you alway run around naked in front of a lady?"

 

“Is there a lady present I am not accounting for?” William replied. He ran the towel through his hair and put his glasses on his face. 

 

Grell frowned taking her chances moving her hand lower. "You really are a cruel one, Mr. Spears." She held still, waiting for a reaction.

 

“Honestly,” he said as his cock twitched in her hand. “You could have done this in the shower, you know? We’ve just cleaned up.”

 

"I won't make a mess...I promise." She got on her knees, taking the shaft in her hand. She kissed the head before taking it in her mouth and swirling her tongue around it.

 

“Your feeling of indigestion seems more like an overabundance of hormones wanting to have sex,” William groaned out.

 

She let it out with a pop, glancing up at him. "Nothing like that darling. Just sex didn't cause that effect." She stroked it, putting a bit of pressure to it.

 

“Well if you figure out what's causing your indigestion, be sure to let me know so I can avoid it.” A knock sounded at the door then.

 

“Willy~” the voice called from the other side of the front door. “Guess whoooo~. I've some nice fresh baked biscuits for you.”

 

Grell froze, looking up at him. "Who's that, darling?" She got up, holding the towel secure around her frame. "Did you invite someone over?"

 

“No, I did not,” he said quietly. “I forgot it was biscuit day. Keep silent. maybe he'll go away.”

 

“Willy~” the voice called again. “I know you're home. It's Wednesday~. I saw you this morning. Who was that sexy lady you were with?”

 

She blushed, feeling a bit more confident. "Sexy? Seems like your friend has good taste." She grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist. "Answer the door."

 

“I don't want to answer it!” William hissed. “I'm undressed, and I have this,” he gestured to his erection. William heard the lock snick and the door open. 

 

“I'll just set the biscuits inside here, alright dearies?” They heard him say.

 

She groaned, holding up her towel. Grell spotted his robe and put it on. "Hello?" She ran out to meet him still, unfortunately, without makeup.

 

“Hello~,” the man with long silver hair replied, moving in close. “My, my, what do we have here? I see Willy has found himself a lady friend. And quite beautiful at that. Tell you what, dearie, if you ever tire of the old bore, you come visit little old me next door, eh?”

 

Grell giggled, covering her mouth politely. "Thank you for the kind offer. However, I’ll stick with my darling William. He even introduced me to his grandmother..." She held out her hand to him, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

 

He took her hand in his and held it. “Can't even fancy you for a little private time, eh? Just a little sex?”

 

William listened from the bathroom. He frowned at Grell's flirty tone. Would she take up the offer?

 

"I'm afraid not. I can just tell Will's the jealous type." Grell pouted, trying to looking innocent. "My darling seems to have marked me too." She pulled the robe aside from her neck revealing the hickeys. 

 

“My, my, my,” said the man, inspecting the marks closely. “More’s the pity. Where is Willy-boy, by the way?”

 

"He's in the bathroom. I do believe he should be out of the shower by now. He's such a gentleman. He let me shower first." She closed up the robe glancing at the bedroom.

 

“Well that's Willy-boy for you. Well,” he said, “I must get going. Do give Willy my regards.” He reached around and pinched her ass before heading to the door. “Ta ta~. Gehehehe.”

 

Grell groaned, rubbing the spot on her rear he pinched. She went back into the room once he had left. "He seems...friendly. Are you close with him?"

 

“He likes to think so. I need to figure out a way to get that key from him. I have no idea how he got it.” He looked at Grell and scowled. “Did you have to be so flirty with him?”

 

"I wasn't being flirty. I was being polite and he came onto me. He pinched my behind on the way out." She crossed her arms sitting back onto the bed.

 

William went to his dresser and took out clean clothes. “I have to go in to work in a couple hours,” he announced.

 

Grell dropped the robe and the towel, quickly getting into her panties and garters. She stopped him from getting dressed, dropping back on her knees. She took him back in her mouth, relaxing her gag reflex.

 

“Sutcliff, what…” He uttered as he was suddenly assaulted. William let out an exasperated sigh as she dropped to her knees. “I hope you aren't planning on having sex up until time for me to leave.”

 

Grell pulled it out, licking her lips. "Don't be silly. I'm finishing what I started before I was rudely interrupted.”

 

William looked back down at Grell. He ran a hand through her hair gently before grabbing her roughly. Her lips glistened with saliva and precum, looking so delectable. William jerked her up and bent her over the bed, yanking down her underwear. He spit into his hand and stuck a finger in her puckered hole. She was still loosened from last night and didn't need much preparation before he shoved in.

 

Grell held still shivering under his touch. "We...we just took a shower... Dirty boy." She back her hips up taking him in slowly. "So big..."

 

“Very well then,” he muttered and picked her up. He hauled her into the shower. He turned the water on and shoved back into her, giving her rump a smart slap before grabbing her hips as he thrust in and out.

 

Grell moaned, being pinned against the wall. She wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him, being bounced on his cock. "Will~ You're so bad!" She moaned louder running her nails down his shoulders.

 

“Fuck,” he groaned as he pounded into her. “We're both going to hell.” William consigned himself to whatever this was becoming, much to the consternation his Grandmama would have upon finding out. “Fuck.”

 

She clung to him, kissing his throat. Her tongue bathed over his Adam's apple, kissing and sucking along the sides. "Oh Will...you're so good!"

 

“I thought I was bad,” he replied, preparing to fill her with cum.

 

"You're bad for doing this...and so good at it." She smiled, kissing him passionately. She was about to cum. 

 

They came within a short span of each other. William lowered her and washed the cum off before stepping out. He stripped off his wet clothes and put on clean ones. “What are your plans for the day?” he asked. 

 

"I must go home and change. I can't wear the same outfit two days in a row." She put her clothes back on, feeling some of his seed still in her. "Are you asking me out?"

 

“Of course not,” he replied. “I will be in the office until late this evening. I didn't figure you would want to hang around here all day. You don't have work you need to be doing?”

 

"It's a job that I can just go in for. I guess I can at least do a strip tease tonight...I think I'll skip the other half of the night." She fixed herself up sitting on the bed again.

 

“That can't be good for business,” said William. Though he didn't like the idea of her doing either.

 

"I'll talk to my boss about it. I know she'll understand." Grell fixed her hair again watching him suit up. "You know, you look really good William. Really handsome.”

 

William left a little earlier than planned. He bid good day to Grell before going to a store to buy a few items. He donned a pair of sunglasses and wore his hair mussed in hopes no one would recognize him purchase these items.

 

An underling from his work spotted him, noticing him right away. He walked up to him, giving a friendly smile. "Hey boss! What cha got there?"

 

“I'm sorry, you have me mistaken for someone else,” William replied with a fake accent and deepening his voice as he grabbed his change and ran from the shop. He hopped in the first cab he could find. William managed to avoid Ronald the rest of the day. It was close to midnight when he headed home.

 

Grell walked into the dressing room getting into the layers needed for a perfect strip tease. She put up her hair applying her makeup. She noticed the madame in red entering her room. "Hello, Ann."

 

“You left early yesterday,” mentioned Ann, going over to the dressing table. She picked up a brush and toyed with it. “No words. You just left. Leaving me with the duty of giving the news to your clients.”

 

Grell frowned, looking down at her brushes. "I told the bouncers I had something to do." She applied her lipstick making sure it was bright and perfect.

 

“And what was this something that was so important?” asked Ann. 

 

"I think I met someone who isn't just interested in having sex with me." She smiled softly, thinking of the cold man. "We had nice conversations."

 

“‘Nice conversations’?” echoed Ann. “For that you skipped out on work?” She continued testily, throwing the brush down. “If you want to date, fine, but do it on your own time and not when you're supposed to be here helping me keep this establishment afloat. Understood?” She asked, grabbing a fistful of Grell's hair and jerking.

 

“Normally I let you choose which clients you take and which ones you refuse. However, tonight there will be no such luxury. I have a client lined up for you and you will accept him. He's offering a lot of money for you and I will not have it passed up.”

 

Her breath hissed at the tightness of the tug. "I thought you said I could make my own decisions working here. That includes when to work." She took deep breaths, getting heated.

 

“Days, not in the middle of a shift,” replied Ann. She moved in close to Grell. “You will take this customer and you will make him happy. Otherwise, you will never perform on my stage again.”

 

"Okay!" Grell forced herself away from her holding her hair. How dare she hurt her beautiful locks?! She fixed herself up again, going to the back of the stage. She did her performance as usual before heading for her personal room as instructed.

 

A man lay on her bed causally, dick out and erect as he toyed with the end. “Gehehe,” he chuckled when she walked in the room. “So Willy's little rose is a flower that blooms in the night. And may I compliment you on your performance, my lady?”

 

Her heart stopped, seeing the man from before. Surely, William wouldn't speak to her again after this. She moved closer, keeping her gaze steady. "Thank you for your kind words. I try my best to entertain.”

 

“And you were very entertaining,” he said with a grin. “But now I am interested in another form of entertainment.” He patted his lap, inviting Grell to sit on his cock. He frowned when she hesitated. “You don't seem very excited to see me, rose. You're making old Undertaker sad.” He lifted the hair from his eyes, revealing a scarred, but still handsome face.

 

She knew Angelina would hear about if she messed things. "No, not at all." She said, joining him on the bed. She grabbed his hand, looking at the length of his nails. Then she sucked on his fingers, coating them.

 

He moaned lustfully. “Oh, Rose, that feels so nice.” He grabbed her hips and positioned her over his cock. “However, I think it's unnecessary.” He was big. Bigger than William, and he pressed her anus down onto the head of his cock. 

 

Grell held her breath, feeling how big it was. "It's...it's huge." She was honestly frightened by the idea of it ripping her open. "Shouldn't we prep?"

 

“You're loose enough,” he replied with a big grin on his face. “Ooh, yeah,” he uttered as she stretched around the head. “Oh, Rose, you're so tight.”

 

Grell grunted, taking in his massive length. She finally took a breath when he was in. She turned to him, her features flushed. "Ready?"

 

Undertaker's grin grew larger, feeling the trickle of blood flow over his cock. He grabbed her hips and began moving her himself while jamming his cock in and out. “Oh, yes, Rose!”

 

She groaned, feeling a sting of pain with each thrust. She had to look as desirable as possible. "Deeper..." Her voice falling short with the pounding to her. "Please..."

 

“As my lady wishes,” he replied. He pulled out and bent her over on her knees. Undertaker was quick to push back in her. He was forceful and rough, grabbing her hair and pulling it. He pinched her nipples hard.

 

Grell groaned, feeling her body reacting well to his force fullness. She didn't want to be there. This had no spark like when William was inside her. She clawed the sheets, keeping herself grounded as his angle changed.

 

“Does it feel good, my little rose?” Undertaker asked, slapping her hard on the ass. “Tell me how much you like it.” He slapped her ass again. 

 

She moaned out, pressing her forehead against the bed. "It's so good! Fill me up, please!" She panted, feeling the head moving closer to her prostate. Her eyes tightly closed, thinking of William.

 

“I'll fill you up, don't you worry your pretty little head about that. Your pretty ass will be overflowing with my cum by the time I'm done with you.” He thrust a few more times before pausing to cum. He toyed with her nipples a few moments before resuming his harsh treatment of her hole.

 

She felt her body tighten around him ,feeling him finally touch the bundle of nerves. "Fuck!" Her cock throbbing from the wave of pleasure washing over her. It distracted her from the thoughts of her new lover.

 

Undertaker reached around and grabbed her so as to prevent her from cumming. “Naughty, naughty, Rose,” he chastised. “I didn't say you could cum.”

 

Grell panted heavily, holding her body up. "Please..." She turned to him. Hair sticking along her face. "I need to cum..." Her voice was weak and dry. 

 

“Not until I say,” he replied. Undertaker thrust until he came a second time. He then lay back on the bed, pulling her with him. “Ride me,” he commanded.

 

She moved her hips, bouncing on his lap. She made sure to look so desperate for her release. She moaned, feeling the cum beginning to leak from her with each movement.

 

Undertaker gripped her firmly, denying any release. “You're beautiful, Rose,” he said, looking up at her.

 

"Do you really think so?" Grell leaned down, keeping her body perfectly still. "Do you think I'm gorgeous?" Her hands ran along his chest, touching the scars.

 

He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her into a rough kiss. “As pretty as a doll,” he said, thrusting up into her. He came a third time with a groan of pleasure.

 

She panted heavily, being kept on his lap. "Please let me cum. I need it..." She clawed his chest, wiggling her hips. "Won't you please let me?"

 

“How fascinating,” Undertaker looked at her. “Make me laugh,” he said, continuing to thrust. 

 

Grell gasped taking hold of his shoulders. "Laugh?" Confused on what to say or do, she tried to think of something. "Why laugh?"

 

“Do you want to cum or not?” he asked. He kissed her neck, leaving marks.

 

She froze feeling the marks setting. William would hate her. She looked at him, grinding her hips harder on his lap. "Why do men love going to Canada?"

 

Undertaker gave her a curious look. “I hear poutine is very tasty,” he replied. “Also, maple syrup.”

 

"Because it's a beaver trap." Sweat rolled down her neck not able to take the torture. Her body squeezing around and throbbing on his member.

 

Undertaker looked at her blankly. “I don't get it “ he said.

 

"It's getting beaver...getting laid..." She covered her face in embarrassment, holding still. "I'm sorry..." She tried to her best to think clearly.

 

“Try again. You want to cum, don't you?” he grinned deviously at her as he toyed with her cock.

 

Grell moaned softly, chewing on her hand. "I want to cum...I want to cum so bad." She pushed her hips down, making him touch her prostate again. "When is your door not actually a door?"

 

“When it's a window?” he guessed. “I don't know.”

 

"When it's ajar." Grell shivered, lowering herself from her body growing weak. Her eyes rolled back from the pressure on her body

 

The older man smiled. “Ah, so close, Rose. One more time.”

 

Grell reached down around his sides, trying to find a tickle spot. Her arms felt like noodles forcing them to work.

 

“Oh-ha! Oh-hahahaha!” He began to laugh and to squirm. “That's…..cheating!! Ahahaha! You win, you win!” he conceded and released her cock.

 

Grell moaned, slamming down on his cock for the final push. She came across his chest, feeling the rush. She groaned, slowly climbing off of him, cum pouring down her legs.

 

Undertaker rolled over on top of her. “I didn't say we were finished, now did I?” he asked, stroking his cock before sticking it back in.

 

"N-no you didn't." She groaned feeling it slip in. Her body welcoming it without her wanting so. She pushed herself back on her hands and knees.

 

Undertaker thrust rapidly to brink of cumming. He pulled out just as he was about to orgasm and jizzed all over her. “Ah. There,” he said as he shook the last bit of cum out. “Now we're finished.” He got up from the bed, going around to her. He pulled her up roughly for a sloppy kiss. “I had a lovely time. Let's do it again sometime.” Undertaker let go of her, letting her collapse onto the bed. He dressed and left.

 

Grell went to her private bathroom to shower. Her shower took forever trying to clean not only her skin, but inside herself. She cleaned up and applied make-up to every single mark she saw. She changed into a dress, covering her body. She ran to Angelina's office knocking on the door.

 

“Come in,” said Ann. “What can I do for you, Grell?”

 

"The client left. He said he's willing to come back." Grell stood perfectly still, not showing any weakness.

 

“Good, good,” she replied. “What do you want,” Ann snapped as Grell continued to stand there, “a medal? Get back to work.”

 

"I have no other clients. It's almost closing, so I'm going home." She moved towards the door trying to leave before being told anything.

 

“Just a moment,” said Ann. She pulled out a notepad of names and times. “I believe you have some overtime to do. Here's your list.” Ann held out the list of paying customers to Grell.

 

Grell reached out, grabbing the sheet and wanting to just drop it. She took it to her room changing back into her robe and sexy clothes. She laid on her bed waiting for the customers, just wanting to leave to see William.

 

It was late. Very late and yet William half expected to find Grell waiting on his doorstep. She wasn't. He went inside and began his evening routine. Grell still had not showed up by the time he began to get ready for bed. All this time he had debated. He knew what she was and it was likely where she was and what she was doing. But still…

 

It was irrational, he knew to think otherwise. It was, after all, her profession. And besides, they weren't even dating. However, William still found himself grabbing his keys and going out the door.

 

He went straight to the Gilded Rose and straight to Grell's room. William opened the door and saw her on the bed waiting for her next customer, the events of her evening evident upon her. She had already had sex multiple times that night and likely with multiple partners. “I see,” was all he murmured before turning to leave. 

 

Grell heard the door open, expecting to see her next client. She froze, seeing William there. She rushed to him grabbing his hand. "Wait..."   
  
Her hands were shaking as shame ran through her. This was her job. Yet, this hurt more than normal. "I'm being punished for going missing after the show yesterday.”

 

William was irrationally jealous. He knew it was and yet he couldn't help but feel that way. “And you, a fully capable adult could do nothing about it?” he answered coldly. “I'm sure they held you down and forced you to service people. William jerked his hand away and walked off.

 

"William please!" She hurried to his side feeling the tightness returning. "I can't just leave. I could lose my job and then what? I have nothing to offer after that." She moved closer wanting to reached out and grab him.

 

“And what is it you have to offer now?” he asked. “What makes you think I want anything? There are things expected of me. I am not your ‘happily ever after’. I cannot fall in love with a...with someone like you.”

 

She slapped him hard feeling all of the stress and sadness built in her. "I'm glad you know that you're too good for someone like me. Maybe I did fall for you...maybe I thought you were someone special..."

 

William raised his hand and slapped her back. “You arrogant, self-absorbed, piece of trash,” he spat back. “I am too good for you, but this isn't about that. Do you honestly think my family would approve?” William glanced down and noticed blood on her leg. “Come on,” he said coldly, taking her hand and heading for the exit.

 

Grell tried to stop him, knowing she would have to deal with the consequences. "William please. I'm going to be in so much trouble." She didn't want to stay. She wanted him to scoop her up in his arms. Tell her she was going to be his.

 

When she struggled, William hauled Grell up over one shoulder and carried her. He tossed her in a cab and took her to see an associate. The place was somewhat ramshackle, but clean. William carried her to the door where they were greeted by a man with poofy hair in a lab coat. William asked him to look at Grell as he set her down.

 

He beckoned them in. “I'm not a doctor, you know,” he said.

 

She tried her best to cover up, seeing the young man. "I'm guessing you're one of William's friends?" Grell moved to William's side holding the robe together tightly. She hated having just the corset and panties underneath.

 

“Of a sort,” he replied. “So what am I dealing with exactly?” Just as he asked, a youth ran up with a camera and snapped a picture.

 

The youth ran off as soon as taking the picture and ran before a third person came into the hall shouting in German at the kid. The older chased the younger into another room. “Oi,” said the first in exasperation. “Roommates.”

 

She held onto Will's arm, feeling more uncomfortable than before. The trail of blood reached her ankles trickling down onto the floor from her heels. "Do you always associate with people like this?”

 

“Only with the ones Grandmama doesn't know about,” replied William. “You're lucky he keeps late hours.”

 

Othello, as he was called, led them further into the house. “Is she cut?” He asked.

 

"I haven't been any fight or anything. Why are you asking?" Her arm wrapped around her lover's waist, cuddling close. "Do I look like I've been hurt, darling?"

 

“Grell,” said William, “Did one of your clients hurt you?”

 

She froze up, processing her night. The silver haired man came into question. "There was one...he went in dry and was rough..." She stayed somewhat quiet not wanting to think about it.

 

“Undress and I'll take a look,” said Othello. “You lie down on that table.” He gestured to a wooden dining table. He had so many questions. 

 

Grell looked at William not wanting to go. She unhooked her arm taking the robe off. She was used to stripping but not like this. The rest of the clothes came off and she hid her face in shame as she climbed on the table.

 

Othello saw her naked form and looked to William curiously for a moment. So many questions, but for another time. Othello fetched a sheet place it over her for modesty. He then began inspecting her. “Rough is a bit of an understatement. He tore you. Gonna need a few stitches.”

 

She kept her face hidden and away from William. She took in a sharp inhale not wanting to believe he hurt her that bad. "Is it really that bad?"

 

“It could be worse,” he shrugged and began to fix her up. “I'd recommend no sex for a little while. Not until this heals.”

 

"I...I..." Everything was slipping from her fingers. What job would she have to return to if she allowed it to heal? There was no way Angelina would even forgive her for this evening.

 

“Unless, that is, you want infections and nasty things like that and make it all worse.”

 

“Listen to what he tells you, Grell,” William said.

 

“You really should go to a hospital,” said Othello. “I'm not a doctor.”

 

Grell turned her head, looking at her lover. "I don't know what to do..." Her lip quivered between her teeth, wanting to ball up and disappear. "What would I even tell them?"

 

“That you quit?” suggested William. “That you're moving on to better things? You don't have to work there.”

 

"Then where do I go? What would I do then with myself?" She looked back at the other man feeling to violated and exposed. "I know nothing else but this..." She covered her face with her arms.

 

“Try getting a job at an actual theater,” William suggested. “A career change isn't so bad of an idea. Try getting a job in a shop or something.something.”

 

Grell paused for a movement thinking of what could be. "Maybe...let's go to the hospital...I just don't want to hear any judgement from the doctors or nurses.”

 

“Grandmama will surely find out. You will be fine. Let's go home.” William wrapped his coat around Grell and helped her sit up.

 

Grell quickly dressed back up, keeping his coat on top of everything. She moved back to William's side keeping her head down. "You could just drop me off at the hospital. I don't want your grandmother to chew you out for this.”

 

“I'm not leaving you alone,” William said, taking her hand. “Let's go.”

 

Grell held onto his arm, feeling the spark come back. She looked up at him with a gentle smile. "Thank you William...you really don't have to do that."

 

“I know,” he said coldly. He carried her to his apartment and set her on the sofa. William sat down tiredly beside her. It was late and he was exhausted.

 

"Go to bed darling. You've had a horrible night...get some rest." She sat herself up being delicate with herself. "I'll be fine here."

 

William was already fast asleep. His head lolled to the side as he snored softly. His glasses were slightly askew.

 

Grell took off his glasses, going to the bedroom. It would hurt her, but she would make the small sacrifice. She undid his bed, setting the glasses on the nightstand. She found his chair with wheels he used for working at his desk. Grell picked him up and placed him into it moving him to the room carefully. She picked him up again placing him in bed, removing all of his clothes, everything.

 

William stirred, but did not wake. He rolled over in the bed, laying on his back.

 

Grell smiled happily tucking him in. She waddled to the bathroom cleaning up the blood trickling again down her legs. Refusing to leave any of his furniture soiled, she climbed into his tub making a pillow out of the towels.

 

William woke up that morning, confused as to why he was naked. Grell wasn't in the bed and her side was untouched so he assumed she had gone home last night. He went to bathroom to take a shower to discover Grell asleep in the tub. “Why are you in the tub?” he asked.

 

She groaned rolling over. "I didn't want to mess up your sheets or anything with my blood. I figured the best place to do that was in the tub. There's a drain after all.”

 

“I wouldn't have cared about the sheets,” he replied irritably. A partial lie. He would have been irritated, but no more than that. “The sheets can be washed. I thought Othello stopped the bleeding.”

 

"I had to get you to sleep comfortably. Besides, without proper medical treatment, it would continue over night. I think I should've stopped." She moved up slowly seeing the small form of dried blood.

 

“I would have been fine on the couch, idiot,” William replied even more angrily. “Do you ever think before you act? Now get out of that tub and into the bed.”

 

Grell frowned, moving passed him to bed. She laid down on her stomach still refusing to place her backside on the bed. "Are you angry with me?" Her eyes looking for signs of him.

 

“Do I need to dignify that question with an answer,” he replied. He turned on the shower and got in it.

 

Grell groaned, feeling worse. While she waited for him to get out, she looked through his room. She ran through his clothes picking out a suit for him. She grabbed a loose white shirt, putting it against her body.

 

William was quick in washing. He stepped out and wrapped a towel around himself. “You can't do as you're told either,” he said, coming out and finding Grell out of the bed. 

 

Grell walked passed him, heading for the shower. "I put a suit out for you darling. I think it'll be a good look for you." She started the shower making sure to keep the shirt to change into.

 

William looked at the suit and cringed. It had been a gag gift from his coworkers last Christmas. He had shoved it in the back of his closet and forgotten about it. Grell jad evidently found it. William stuck it back in the closet with a mental note to dispose of it later and dressed in his usual suit.

 

Once Grell got out, she dried off changing into just the button up shirt. She walked out trying to relax herself to prevent any further damage. "You didn't like the suit?"

 

“I hate that suit. It's atrocious.”  He made a look of annoyance at seeing her in his shirt, but said nothing. “Now get in bed,” he instructed. 

 

"Yes Mr. Spears." She crawled onto the bed tucking herself under the blankets. "I still think you'd look rather handsome in that other suit. Different colours look better on you.”

 

William set her up with breakfast before taking his leave. “I'll be back in a little while,” he said. He called the office to inform them he would be working from home that day and left. While out, he got some clothes for Grell, modest and plain outfits and one feminine lingerie, grey in color. He also picked up a set of locks to change the ones on his door.

 

William came back. Setting the things down, he went to check on Grell before getting to work.

 

The house was rather quiet with no sign of the redhead throughout the rest of the house. Grell had made a nest in the blanket fast asleep. Soft snoring could be heard from her. The front door opened letting him know his neighbour had arrived.

 

William walked into the bedroom and saw Grell asleep. He sat down on the bed and shook her. “Grell,” he called.

 

She groaned rolling over to greet him. No make-up to her face. She opened her eyes, looking up at him with a gentle coo. "Will? Good morning darling..."

 

“How do you feel?”

 

"Sleepy, but I'll manage." She sat up slowly feeling sore from moving. "How are you doing darling? I hope I don't bother you with my being here." She reached out grabbing his hand.

 

He took her hand. “That remains to be seen.” William leaned down and kissed her.

 

It was a bit of surprise to see him affectionate. She kissed back closing her eyes with a small smile spreading across her lips. Their hands lacing fingers while her other hand caressed his face.

 

“You're a bothersome being,” said William without conviction. “I believe I was able to guess your clothing size, but I couldn't guess your shoe size. But as you'll be in the bed a few days, I don't suppose it matters.”

 

"That's, really sweet of you. No one has ever done that for me." She sat up pulling him into a deeper kiss. The uninvited guest looked around the home spotting a very familiar red robe.

 

“You can always pay me back,” he said. “I have work to do, but I can move you to the couch if you'd like.”

 

"I will, darling...oh drat. I need to go get my things from work. I have so many outfits and my makeup." She tried to push herself up letting out a hiss from the pain. "Damn..."

 

“Leave them.” William stood and lifted her up.”You don't need them.”

 

"Hey! I paid for those! Some of them are my clothes for a lazy day." She crossed her arms feeling like a child. She relaxed in his grip having the door open as he reached for it. The elder man peeking through the door.

 

“And you can pay for new ones. I bought you some lingerie, if that's what you're worried about. You!” he shouted, seeing the silver haired man. It wasn't biscuit day.

 

“No need to shout, Willy,” answered Undertaker.

 

She clung to William having the night before play out in her head. She wrapped her arms around his neck staring at the older man. "W-what are you doing here?”

 

“Just a friendly visit,” Undertaker replied.

 

“I'm afraid we are unable to entertain you at this time,” said William.

 

Her heart pounded against her chest looking at the man. How she wanted to tell William that he was the one to hurt her. She rested her head against his chest trying to not expose herself to him. "Don't you know it's rude not to knock?”

 

“Oh? Is it?” replied Undertaker with a grin.

 

“Please leave,” William requested.

 

Grell moved her legs a bit giving a signal to be put down. She wanted to make sure that the old man kept his mouth shut. Losing William now after this would hurt him more than she ever wanted to.  

 

William held her tighter, not letting her down. Undertaker’s smile widened, looking to Grell. “You're very energetic today,” he said. “I thought you'd be all pooped out from performing last night.”

 

William scowled. “Get out.” Undertaker tipped his hat and left. He looked at Grell. “He was at your show last night?” he asked.

 

She kept her gaze to the ground not wanting to say anything. She had no choice. If she didn't tell the truth, it would be worse. "He saw the tease...he also paid more than I make in a week for the after...Angelina said if I didn't take him, she'd throw me out and I know she could make sure I won't have another job in this city.”

 

“I thought as much,” William replied, adjusting his glasses. And don't be absurd. No one has that much power.” He set Grell down on the couch with a throw blanket before taking a seat at his desk.

 

"She rubs elbows with a lot of people. They could help her." Grell got under the blanket dazed at what just happened. He wasn't mad at her?

 

“If it concerns you that much, go to a different city,” William replied dryly. He picked up the bag of items he had purchased the day before. “I guess we won't be using these now,” he said and placed them in a drawer. “Since someone didn't have the audacity to say 'no’. Strange for someone so ostentatious and wouldn't take no for an answer a week ago.”

 

"Do you really think it's that easy? I didn't want a no from you because I that you were a handsome man who just strolled into my room. After that, you did seem to think very low of me. However, you have been the kind of person that I never thought I would meet. Kind and sweet. Not really wanting to just claim a pretty face." She forced herself up walking to his side. “Someone who has convinced me to leave my job for him. "

 

“I do think it's that easy,” he replied, getting to work. “It's what you do I take offense to. Perhaps because I am, against my better judgement, attracted to you and do not stand for the idea of someone I, not that I am, mind you, someone I love sleeping with every man in town. Even if it's to make a living.” He looked up at her as she approached. “Am I going to have to tie you down so you'll stay down?” he asked irately.

 

"Not necessarily. I can go and sit down like a good girl." She leaned down holding his face in her hands. "I couldn't have asked for a better person to complain about my job to. Especially when that person is William, who’ll risk the honour of his grandmother for it."

 

“Honestly,” said William. He pushed his glasses up nose and returned to work. “If it is more than indigestion, perhaps it's nothing but infatuation.”

 

A little frustrated with his comments, she kissed his cheek and jawline. She moved up to his ear nipping it slight. Without another word she sat back down getting comfortable under the blankets.

 

William only stopped for a quick lunch before it was back to work. When he finally finished his work, he went over and sat on the couch with Grell, sitting so Grell could nestle against him. 

 

Grell cuddled up to her lover, holding onto his arm. Regardless of what he thought, she knew it was something like love. "You know, this is the longest I've gone without a single ounce of makeup." She hid her face in his chest, feeling naked again.

 

William fought her hair out of his face and made himself more comfortable. “Have you ever thought about cutting your hair?” he asked.

 

"It took forever for it to get to this length. Besides, I don't look cute or pretty with short hair." A touch of anger filled her last set of words. Something happened she didn't want talk about.

 

“It was just a suggestion,” replied William defensively. “There's no need to be so hostile.”   
  
She looked up at him in disbelief. "I'm being hostile? I'm just saying I don't want to look like I did in my youth. Besides, my hair grows so slowly.”

 

“I think it would look cute, but do what you want. You will anyway, regardless of what I say.” William wrapped his arms around her and cuddled with her.

 

This was new. Something she had never thought she would ever experience in her lifetime. She sat up kissing the side of his face. "Well, maybe a cute bob wouldn't be so bad. What will your gran think?"

 

“Of the bob or of you?”

 

"Both. I think a bob would be far too short of a hair cut for her." She laced their fingers kissing his shoulder. "I know she already disapproves of me."

 

“Grandmama will never find out about you, if I have any say in the matter. At least as far as certain 'aspects’ of you are concerned.” His hand ghosted over her crotch as he spoke.

 

Shivers ran along her body feeling his touch. "Like I said before. What your gran doesn't know won't kill her." She moved closer, running her hand over his chest. Her fingers running down his torso.

 

He took her hand and pulled it away. “It seems i might have started something. We can't. Not tonight. Not until you're healed.”

 

"I could still make you feel a bit better. Don't worry about me Will." She moved other hand rubbing the front of his trousers.

 

“I'll be fine. I don't want it tonight. Just rest,” he insisted.

 

"You really do know how to make a lady wait, don't you?" She sighed pulling him down into a kiss. The spark coming back. Her head was spinning with the pleasure of having a lover.

 

“Patience is a virtue, they say,” William replied. “It's either wait or end up worse than you are now.”

 

"Well, I've waited this long...I guess a little longer won't kill me." She kept her arms around his neck peppering his lips with soft kisses.

 

“It's only been about twenty-fours hours!” William balked.

 

She laughed kissing him again. "You're absolutely adorable, William. You have to admit, twenty-four hours is a long time."

 

“It is not! Surely you can go twenty-four hours without feeling me up?” William asked. “Honestly, Sutcliff.”

 

"Please, call me Grell. We're on a first name bases." She caressed his cheek planting a kiss in the middle of his forehead. "I guess I'll have to wait until I'm healed."

 

“Well, that's the last of it,” said William as he carried the last box into their new apartment. Since it seemed evident he wouldn't be rid of her once a few days turned into a few weeks with no sign of her leaving (not that William made any attempts on his end except perhaps an occasional comment), William decided they needed a bigger apartment so Grell would have room for her things. William had even managed to find Grell a job in domestic services. Temporarily, Grell insisted, and didn't look forward to the prospects of her new job while she hunted something more her style. 

 

As soon as William had set down the box, Grell was dragging him over the armchair to ‘christen’ the apartment. “The door is open,” he murmured as he slipped her panties off. It was only slightly ajar, but it still counted. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he ground his cock against hers.

 

Grell moaned, feeling the touch of his length. "It's the middle of the day. People are out at work or something. I just want my William's love." Her hips grinding harder against him. "You're so good, baby."

 

William moved down to kneel between her thighs. Lifting up her skirt, he moved in, taking her cock into his mouth. He sucked on the the head before taking it all in.

 

Her head snapped back with the arch of her back. Her fingers entangled in his hair as she tried to stop herself from bucking. "Oh Will~" The voice of her told him how she melted at his touch.

 

“William T. Spears!” shouted a voice, appalled and aghast at what was taking place. William quickly released Grell and turned around to see his Grandmama there looking scandalized. “What impropriety is this?!” she asked.

 

“Grandmama…” William paled.

 

“I had come to see your new apartment. To see how you were getting along. But this…?! You should at least marry the woman before...debauching her. Not that I would approve either way. Which is another thing I need to speak to you about, William. There is no Rosalind Grimm, as far as I can find. It must be an alias. No doubt a petty little gold digger after my money.”

 

Grell hid behind her lover, grasping his hand. At least she didn't see her anatomical sex. Even, the erection was long gone.   
  
"I'm not after any money ma'am. I feel for William out the kindness that he has shown me. I've never met another person like him."

 

“So they all say. You will not see one penny of my money,” she said, pointing her finger  “If the two of you miraculously stay together and produce grandchildren, I may provide a small means for them for their schooling, but that will be the extent of my generosity. Do not expect me at this ill-advised marriage, if there is a marriage. Honestly, William, you were raised better than this.” Grandmama Spears turned heel and left the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

 

Grell moved away from him, afraid of what his thought process was. She never wanted to hurt him. Her head lifted and scanned his expression. "William...I'm so sorry. I know how you feel about her approval."

 

William was silent. He stood, going to the door, he left. He was gone a long time.

 

Grell kept seated in the armchair waiting for him. The fear of what was to come making her sick. The very idea of him leaving her made her hate herself more. She figured it was bound to happen. People like her don't get happy endings. She curled up into a ball falling asleep as she waited.

 

William finally came home, slipping quietly in the door. Seeing Grell asleep, he picked her up, intent on carrying her to bed.

 

She woke up feeling the warmth of his arms. "William?" She cooed softly trying to wake herself up. The memory of earlier hitting her. "I'm sorry. I really don't want you to ruin your relationship with your grandmother."

 

“What's done is done,” he replied sternly. William set her on the bed. He fetched the lube from the nightstand and hovered over her. “Do you still want sex tonight?” he asked before opening the bottle.

 

She pulled him into a hug, having such a weight lifting from her. "William...you don't want to throw me out?" Streams of tears fell from her face as she held onto him tightly.

 

"Must you always be overdramatic?” asked William, trying to pry himself free from her grasp. “It was bound to happen so long as I was associating with you. Would you prefer to go to back to sleep?”

 

Grell shook her head kissing him deeply. Her tears transferred onto his cheeks. "Make love to Will. Show me how much you love me."

 

And he did. All night long.


End file.
